


i have no mercy for you (you had no mercy for me)

by rhllors



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Angst, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhllors/pseuds/rhllors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal has Cutler in a headlock and all Cutler can think about is the really fucking awful carpet burns he's going to get on his knees from scrambling around on the rough fibres of the Honolulu Heights. To think that these paragons of moral virtue, those who all aspire so much to be human, just stand and watch. Nick's Mother always taught him that apathy was worse than sin.</p><p>(Well, Cutler thinks, they can justify their apathy. Slightly. He has attempted to ruin Tom's life--for the betterment of the vampiric race--and kill the baby. The baby which will cause the apocalypse.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i have no mercy for you (you had no mercy for me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellis/gifts).



> in the same universe as [drowning in the ocean of you](http://archiveofourown.org/works/519167). set during the interim period between alex dying and cutler dying.
> 
> warnings: canon typical violence, mentions of sex, previous canon character death

Hal has Cutler in a headlock and all Cutler can think about is the really fucking awful carpet burns he's going to get on his knees from scrambling around on the rough fibres of the Honolulu Heights. To think that these paragons of moral virtue, those who all aspire so much to be human, just stand and watch. Nick's Mother always taught him that apathy was worse than sin.

(Well, Cutler thinks, they can justify their apathy. Slightly. He has attempted to ruin Tom's life--for the betterment of the vampiric race--and kill the baby. The baby which will cause the apocalypse.

Still. Aren't humans meant to forgive, bygones be bygones and all that jazz? Turn the other cheek?) 

Cutler's jaw is starting to ache, and everyone seems to be having a conversation over the top of his head about what do with him. Judging by the general tone of voice being used (he's gone light in the head by now, and can't quite make out the words), things aren't looking good. He would hold out for his new Good Hal to find some shred of mercy on good ol' Cutler and stop pressing his fingers so tightly into his jaw. It's going to bruise and the angle reminds him of how Hal held him, making him watch his first dog-fight. Old Hal, Lord Hal, his Hal, used to like that. Get off on that. Making Cutler watch, making him experience things he never perceived of, kinda like taking his virginity over and over and over again. He wonders what these new friends, who seem to think pretty highly of him, would make of Hal who stacks dominos and flushes the toilet twice having an orgy in a Nunnery with only two survivors?

An idea clicks. _Oh_ , Cutler thinks, _oh dear Hal. You should have killed me when you had the chance, just to shut me up._ "Do you remember Athens?" Cutler says suddenly, his voice weak but surprising enough to cut through the idle chatter about him. The fingers, long familiar fingers, tighten, just for a moment, before loosening. The room is silent. Nick laughs, a nasty sound, full of scratches and hysteria, and hopes that Hal will join him down in the gutter, with the filth, where they belong. "Did he ever tell you about Athens?" he disentangles himself from the fingers and crawls along the floor, before collapsing next to the fireplace. No one else speaks, no one else moves.

Hal swallows, and makes a sound of protest deep in his throat. Cutler smiles, vicious, and unburdens his soul. "Athens is where I was fully inducted into dear old Harry's little vampire circle. A long time after he'd tricked me into drinking my own wife's blood--you know I couldn't even give her a gravestone because I have no idea what they did with her body?" his voice is light and scratchy from the pressure, as if he's talking about the weather. It makes him sound unhinged. The ghost woman, the other one, Annie, shifts the War Child in her arms as if to shield her from this horror. "--He took took me to Athens, the home of modern Democracy, and we met up with our friends."

Hal's face moves, like he's in actual physical pain listening to this. _Good_ , Cutler thinks acidically, _I hope this burns_.

"Their names where Ivan and Daisy." and Nick's voice changes because he did love them. These wounds are still raw and gaping. Both Annie and Tom react, but differently. Annie's face swirls with a myriad of emotions and Cutler remembers that the woman used to go with John Mitchell, of course she'd met them (Mitchell was never close to Hal. Too unpredictable.) and Tom--well. He'd have known Daisy (in that moment, Cutler wants to fucking tear him apart, like McNair tore Daisy). "We walked along the streets, found the fanciest car in the city, guessed the adjourning house and killed everyone inside."

"Do you remember how you fucked me, covered in that housemaid's intestines, looking over the Pantheon?" he says, and Tom's face twists a thousand times and everyone else looks very shocked. Nick could laugh. What did they think they did for twenty years? Play chequers around the corpses? "What did you say, then?" He closes his eyes and they're there, covered in blood and sweat and each other, and Daisy's on him, curled around his back and Ivan's behind him, his deep rumbling laugh bouncing off the walls. _"We're indestructible." Hal murmurs, lips brushing against his shoulder blade and feeding the contentment that's wrapping it's tendrils around his gut_.

"We're indestructible." Hal says, and Cutler is back in the present. His chest hurts, his back hurts, his knees hurt, and he idly realises that the stinging in his eyes is because he's been crying. They stare at each other, and Cutler feels stuck in time, undone. The moment ends when Hal breaks eye-contact. His anger, once abated, now grows again, exponentially, striking through him like lightning. "You lied about that, as well. Like everything else. We're not indestructible and they're dead."

Hal looks completely floored and he takes a step back, his hand looking for support. "Don't lie, Cutler." he says, sharply, recovering, hiding his moment of weakness like everyone else hadn't seen it.

Cutler laughs again, and wonders whether Hal enjoys picking at scabs. "Why would I lie about this? Ivan died in a explosion, back in Bristol, to save her--" Nick points a Annie "--boyfriend being blown up by fundamentalists. Daisy tore a train apart in revenge and then got torn apart by your dog's Dad." He looks at Tom, and doesn't bother hiding the resentment that's been burning in his veins ever since he realised who had moved in with Hal. "You've been chumming up to Daisy's murderer spwan," Cutler says, and he's laughing again because everything hurts. "Remember Daisy, right? She used to fluff up your hair and call you Hally. You once said you'd die a happy man with your face between her legs. She sang in the shower."

Hal's eyes turn black and faces Tom, fangs extended.

Cutler smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> um. i wrote this at 1am. mistakes are likely and embarrassing.
> 
>  
> 
> i already dislike how passive annie is. forgive me for my characterisation sins.


End file.
